Goodbye Ginny
by xxRazorbladesandLolliepopsxx
Summary: Harry and Ginny are happily in love, but, a death eater attack kills Ginny. This is a story of Harry over coming her death, and trying to live with a few suprises. Read and Review... Better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

I did a video on  and decided to make a story out of it called Goodbye Ginny. This is a story about Ginny and Harry being in a happy relationship, but then Ginny died from a fight with death eaters. Hopefully it is good, and you can check out the video if yall want. Peace Out. Read and Review.

"**Did you know that those who appear to be very strong in heart, are really  
weak and most susceptible?" **

Disclamier: Sorry don't own anything to go with Harry Potter!

**Chapter One: Purple Tipped Roses **

"Parting with a love one is one of the hardest things we will ever do in this world. It takes something from us, including a part of our hearts that we will never get back. To know that we may never be able to see her smile again, or hear her heart warming laugh, is one of the most tragic things in this cruel world. Only let's remember Ms. Ginerva Weasley as the beautiful headstrong girl who fought until the very end. I have asked one of her dear and closet friends to come and say a few words, Ms. Hermione Granger." The only sound in the Great Hall was the sound of people crying. Harry felt as if every emotion he had felt in the past was trying to explode from his body. He kept pushing the tears back, trying to be strong for Ron and Hermione. But truth be told, all he really wanted to do was scream. It didn't seem fair, that Harry had done all he could do to protect Ginny, but she still died.

"Ginny Weasley was the kind of person, who was so very easy to get along with. I don't know she had that certain spark about her personality that made her great to get along with. Ginny always seemed to have a smile on her face, and was always willing to help anyone no matter who they were. I asked, umm, Ginny once what she feared most and," Harry could tell that Hermione was trying hard not to cry, and so was everyone else, "and, umm, she said she feared for her family and friends. She feared that they wouldn't be able to do everything they had always wanted to do. Ginny was scared that they wouldn't think they were good enough, and give up on their dreams. She said if one ever tried to give up on any of their dreams, she would have to smack some common sense back into their heads. Then, after the attack at the hospital, Ginny was in the bed crying. I asked her if she was crying from the pain, and she said no. She said she was crying for the little boy who was sitting in the bed next to her. That was the kind of person Ginny Weasley was, the kind that cared more about a little boy she didn't even know, more than herself. I don't know about any of you, but, I'm proud to have had a friend like Ginny. So, let's remember not sad memories, but joyful memories of Ginny. The memories of a strong willed woman, and a great witch. Most importantly, let's remember what an amazing friend Ginny Weasley was. So, I wish to say, Thank you Ginny Weasley. I hope you are safe where ever you are. Thank you." With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore had slow music filling the room. Holding the tears back with all his might, Harry stood with the rest holding his rose tightly in his hands. Glancing around him, Harry saw Mr. Weasley holding Mrs. Weasley tightly in his arms. Next to them was Ron holding his moms hands. Suddenly, all the emotions Harry had been holding back, hit him right in the face. The walls seemed to be closing in, and it was making it harder to breath for Harry. Images and memories of Ginny came rushing through his mind, and Harry had to get away.

Turning, Harry started rushing to the back of the Great Hall. His body collided with other people, but, he was beyond caring at this point. The only thought in his head was to get away. Somewhere in the background, Harry heard Hermione calling his name, but ignored it. Making his way out of the Great Hall, Harry started running. He ran past the corridor where Ginny and he had shared their first kiss. Past the stairs where he had told her he loved her for the first time, and how she hadn't stopped crying. The emotional power of her memories, only made Harry run faster.

Harry finally burst through the doors, and into the cold ran. Breathing heavily, Harry leaned up against a giant pillar, and let the cold rain hit his face. Looking down, Harry noticed he still had the rose. It was red, with dark purple going on the edges of the petals. It was a charm that Ginny had showed him. Looking up, Harry started walking towards the lake. The sky was dark, and it matched the emotions Harry was feeling in his stomach. The cold rain started pour harder, and Harry hoped in the back of his mind that it would freeze his heart. Standing at the edge of the lake, a memory hit him.

**Flashback/Memory **

"If you say the charm, the edges of the rose will turn purple. It is the most beautiful thing in this world." Ginny said smiling. Harry watched as she demonstrated, but found that she was wrong. Ginny was the most beautiful thing in this world to him.

"Wow, I'll have to keep that charm in mind." Kissing her softly on the cheek, Harry laid back to look up at the clear sky. Ginny followed his actions, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know Harry; I've always wanted purple tipped roses at my wedding. To have them floating in the water, with the steams still of course. I know silly girl dreams." Harry watched her out of the corner of his eyes as she told him this.

"Who knows, maybe you'll get that at your wedding. Anything is possible." Harry watched as she smiled and yawned. Closing his eyes and smiling he let himself drift off into sleep, but not before he heard Ginny speak softly.

"I love you Harry."

**End** **Flashback/Memory **

Now Harry knew that Ginny would never get the roses at her wedding. Let a couple of tears fall, Harry walked into the lake. It was cold, but Harry didn't care. When the water was up to his stomach, Harry stopped. Looking at the rose one last time, Harry softly kissed it.

"I love you Ginny Weasley, and I always will." Softly, Harry placed the rose in the water. It didn't take it long to float away on the soft waves. Walking back up to shore, Harry felt the rain slack up just a little. Looking into the lake, Harry saw the rose floating away, and getting smaller. Clearing the tears from his face, Harry felt the wind pick up.

"Goodbye Ginny." Harry said on the wind, almost too soft for his own ears to hear. Turning, Harry walked back up to Hogwarts.

So, how was that for a first chapter? Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone I'm back. So here his chapter two of Goodbye Ginny. Hopefully yall like it!

**Disclamier: No I don't own Harry Potter…. At least not yet…. Ha ha **

**"Did you know that those who spend their time protecting others are the ones that really need someone to protect them?"**

**Chapter: Magic, Danger, Betrayal, Loyalty, and Love **

It had been three long days since Ginny's Funeral, and Harry had become a shadow a ghost, to all the people around him. He tried to make an effort to talk to Ron and Hermione, but every time he tried, he couldn't find the right words. How was he going to tell his best friends how he felt about losing one of the people he held onto most in this world? It just didn't seem fair to Harry, first it was his mom and dad and now Ginny. Harry sat outside underneath the giant oak tree; it's where he felt the safest. Harry cast his eyes over the shadowy grounds of Hogwarts. It was raining again, but it seemed to rain a lot since Ginny's death. A sudden cold wind made Harry pull his cloak tighter around him. Every now and again Harry would feel a few drops of rain, and Harry would close his eyes as his felt the coldness on his face. Another cold gust of wind brought Harry back to reality as he opened his eyes. That's when he heard the silky voice.

"Harry Potter……" A chill crept its way down Harry's spine, as he quickly looked around his surroundings. A low cloud of fog had settled itself over the grounds, and the rain had suddenly come to a halt. Feeling a little scared now, Harry slowly stood up. The air was thick as smoke, but the funny thing was that Harry had no problem breathing. Slowly Harry walked out from beneath the oak into the black night. At first, everything seemed perfectly normal to Harry, until he noticed something against the black sky. Reaching out his hand, Harry slowly touched a drop of rain suspended in midair. Shaking his head, Harry turned to look around himself. That is when he noticed all the raindrops were suspended in midair. Quickly Harry reached into his cloak and pulled out his wand. What ever was going on was not normal, and Harry couldn't be sure if it was good or bad. A twig snapped behind him, and he quickly spun around wand raised.

"Who's out there? Show yourself!" Harry heard his voice echo against the night as another gust of wind hit him out of nowhere. A chill creped its way up his spine as he felt something brush up against him. Spinning around, Harry came face to face with a beautiful woman. She had long gold hair, and eyes black as the depths of hell. Still tightly clenching his wand, Harry noticed that there were about 14 more men and women behind this one, and they all looked somewhat a like. Swallowing, Harry backed up a couple of steps, but the woman just walked up as many as he stepped back.

"Harry Potter.." The woman's voice had a rough edge around it, but also had that silky smoothness to it. It was almost entrancing.

"I'm Harry Potter, but, who are you?" The woman smiled and slowly walked around Harry, almost as if she was summing him up. The chill ran up Harry's spine as he quickly turned around, his wand now facing over the woman's heart. The woman caste her eyes down on the wand, and then back at Harry, smirking.

"You think your little toy can hurt me boy? I was alive before you were even thought of, and will be when you bones are nothing but dust left on this earth. Trust me, if I was going to hurt you, you wouldn't be standing right now." The woman reached out her hand, and barley brushed the wand with the tip of her fingers. The wand started to shake in Harry's hands, and quickly turned into a snake. Screaming, Harry quickly threw the wand on the ground, and jumped back. The woman started laughing, as she picked up the snake in her hands. Harry watched as she placed the snake around her head, and looked back up with him.

"Who, and what are you?" Harry's voice was shaky as he asked. The woman slowly made her way back to where Harry was standing.

"We, Harry Potter, are the A-zas. A group of creatures all connect as one. We are the creature that watches over your world. The world of magic, danger, betrayal, loyalty, and love. We watch over the world of magic, and we intervene when necessary. We are here to give you a once in a life time opportunity Mr. Potter. " Her words range in Harry's head, and he couldn't make out what she meant.

"What do you mean a once in a life time opportunity?" The woman smiled as she came up to stand behind Harry. He could feel her cold breath on the back of his neck.

"We, Harry Potter, are going to help you kill the one person who has taken everything away from you. First, it was your dear mum and dad, and now," The pit of Harry's stomach was doing flips, and he was trying hard to keep his emotions inside, " It was her. You think about her all the time now. How you would like to go back and hold her in your arms, just like you long to hug your mum and dad. Only, we must tell you Harry, you can't do this alone. You will need the help of your friends. What do you say, will you accept our help?" Harry felt the woman pull away, and slowly turned around. All the emotions he had been feeling for the past 16 years of his life, came pushing back into his subconscious. He finally had the opportunity to kill the man who had taken some of the most important things from him.

"Yes." That was all Harry could say at the moment. The woman smiled and pulled the snake out from around her neck. Harry watched as she turned it back into his wand with a wave of her hand. Walking back up to him, Harry watch her offer him his wand back, and a necklace.

"Your wand, and something to help you along the way. Soon enough your guide for this journey will becoming along. Show this to the guide, and it will know where to take you and your friends. This necklace will also contact us if you need any help. We wish you the best of luck Harry Potter." Harry had so many question's to ask, but before he could the woman placed her hand on his head. A jolt of electricity went through Harry's body as fast as lightning. Images swam through his head as he felt himself falling. Images of Ginny, his mum and dad, Ron and Hermione, and the lightning bolt scare raced through his head. Pain erupted from different parts of his body, as his body came in contact with something hard. Then, as quickly as it had started, everything stopped. Slowly opening his eyes Harry found himself in the common room. What Harry saw in front of him made his blood run colder than the coldest river.

"Hello Harry….."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the cliff….read and review. So who do yall think it is? Send your answer!


End file.
